Questions
by xAkemihime
Summary: Konohamaru estava atrás de informações sobre a Representante de Suna para o jornal de Konoha, e quem melhor para ajudá-lo do que Nara Shikamaru? - ShikaTema - Ficlet


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

Aniversário de 15 anos de One Piece, aniversário da Temari, Shikamaru e Zoro de One Piece. Sério, desse jeito vou enlouquecer. Mass eu não poderia deixar passar em branco esse da Temari. Ainda mais quando a Yuuki pediu (L).

E novamente devo dizer que ficou MEGA simples, curto e blablabla. É triste, mas foi um parto escrever isso, a facilidade e todo o prazer que eu tinha para escrever uma fic de Naruto sumiu mesmo. E perdi a mão completamente para ShikaTema.

Mas, bem, eu tentei. E acho que estou falando demais -okay.

Boa leitura.

* * *

Questions

- Então... Tsunade-sama pediu para vocês fazerem uma reportagem para o jornal a respeito da Representante de Suna? – Shikamaru arqueou o cenho ao ver Konohamaru confirmar com a cabeça.

- Ahh Shikamaru onii-chan! Nós só precisamos de algumas informações! – Resmungou o gennin, ao ver a expressão de desagrado do outro. – Eu não queria estar fazendo isso aqui, aquela mulher é uma bruxa! Mas a Tsunade obaa-chan vai nos matar se não fizermos!

"_E a Temari vai matar vocês se descobrir isso"_. Shikamaru pensou, suspirando.

- Acho que eu não tenho escolha então... – Disse inconformado. – Bem, o que querem saber, afinal de contas?

Os três a sua frente esboçaram um sorriso de vitória e rapidamente pegaram um pequeno bloco de notas e uma caneta.

- Primeira pergunta: Quando você se tornou tão próximo da Representante de Suna? – Moegi indagou. O Nara estranhou a pergunta, mas resolveu não comentar nada.

- Nós nos conhecemos no exame chunnin, eu até mesmo lutei contra ela... - Suspirou nostálgico ao se lembrar da luta dos dois. – Mas logo depois dela me salvar nos tornamos amigos... – A palavra soou amarga em seus lábios e ele não entendeu muito bem o por que. Eram amigos, não eram?

O silêncio se instalou no recinto. E três pares de olhos curiosos fitavam Shikamaru, esperando que ele prosseguisse.

- É isso. – Disse ele, corando um pouco com demasiada atenção.

Os três resmungaram um "certo" e escreveram algo no bloco de notas.

- Então... Como é ser o guia dela? – Udon perguntou enquanto tentava em vão desentupir seu nariz.

- É problemático. – O Nara se limitou a responder e os três suspiraram, claramente nada satisfeitos com a resposta.

- Só isso?! – Konohamaru insistiu, irritado.

- Tsc, vocês conhecem a Temari, ela é problemática.

- E como você aguenta aquela bruxa? – O gennin indagou, curioso.

- Não é tão difícil quando se acostuma com ela, sabe.

Konohamaru, Moegi e Udon estavam frustrados com as respostas curtas e simples que Shikamaru dava. Eles queriam saber mais coisas. E foi pensando nisso que decidiram... Dificultar um pouco o nível das perguntas.

- Certo, agora me diga, como você lida com os irmãos dela? – Moegi foi direta, fazendo o chunnin à sua frente arquear o cenho, claramente confuso.

- Ahn?

- Você sabe... Aquele tal de Kankuro parece ser bem possessivo com a irmã, e o Kazekage tem uma cara assustadora... – Konohamaru ajudou sua amiga, explicando melhor para o outro, que ainda assim continuava sem entender. – Você não tem medo deles?

- Me-Medo? – Balbuciou. Que tipo de perguntas eram aquelas, afinal?

- Shikamaru onii-chan está meio lento hoje, não é? – Comentou Udon para os outros, que concordaram.

- Oi, que tipo de perguntas são essas? – Indagou Shikamaru.

- Ah eu cansei! – Konohamaru exclamou, ignorando claramente o Nara, e se levantando, agitado. – Só me responda quando você começou a namorar a Temari!

- O que?!

- Konohamaru! Não era pra você perguntar isso! – Disse Moegi, reprovando o ato do rapaz. Shikamaru suspirou aliviado, pensando que pelo menos alguém tinha consciência naquele time. Porém infelizmente ele tomou suas conclusões cedo demais, pois logo a menina completou: - Pelo menos não agora! Nós combinamos isso com o Naruto nii-chan!

Naruto... Naruto... Mas é claro! As peças rapidamente foram se encaixando na cabeça de Shikamaru.

Moegi, percebendo o que havia falado, levou as mãos à boca, selando-a inutilmente agora.

- Quer dizer que não foi a Tsunade-sama que enviou vocês aqui, foi o Naruto? – Indagou, indignado. Ele se lembrava muito bem da vez em que Naruto perguntou se ele e Temari estavam tendo um caso. Certamente o loiro não acreditara na resposta negativa dos dois.

Os três a sua frente murmuraram, tentando ocultar a verdade que fora revelada, porém sem sucesso.

- Sabe... Acho que está na hora da gente ir embora. – Konohamaru sorriu amarelo, e Moegi e Udon concordaram, se levantando. – Obrigado, Shikamaru onii-chan! – E rapidamente eles já haviam saído da casa do Nara.

Shikamaru suspirou, ainda não acreditando no que seu amigo fora capaz de fazer. E depois de muito pensar se deveria se levantar e ir relatar o fato a Temari, que estava na cidade, preferiu deixar como estava. Afinal ele não confirmara nada, e eles de fato não estavam namorando. Eram apenas amigos. Amigos que se beijavam de vez em quando no escritório, mas ainda assim, amigos.

- Acho dá tempo de dormir um pouco... – Murmurou ele, vendo o relógio. Lentamente se levantou, e bocejando, se dirigiu ao seu quarto.

Porém o que Shikamaru havia esquecido é que sua mãe estava em casa. E fazendo jus ao fato de ser conhecida como problemática, obviamente ela escutou toda a conversa do filho com os gennins.

- Isso não é lindo, Shikaku? Finalmente nosso filho arrumou alguém, eu já estava ficando preocupada! – Disse ela, saindo da cozinha, ao constatar que Shikamaru tinha ido realmente dormir.

- Essa família só atrai mulheres problemáticas... – Murmurou o Nara, desinteressado.

- Shikaku...

- Desculpe querida.

* * *

Sim, eu achei meio "nhé", mas espero de coração que tenham gostado.

Agora para quem acompanha o mangá, um oi pra você que acha que não vai ser revelada a identidade do Tobi no próximo capítulo do mangá! (Kishimoto é muito troll gente, por favor).

Reviews?


End file.
